


American Beauty

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Genderplay, Genderqueer, M/M, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Stiles plans to work on his tan. His plans don't pan out.





	American Beauty

One of the pluses of Derek owning the building, Stiles knew, was that he had access to the rooftop with guaranteed privacy.

Which was a good thing, Stiles thought as he finished pulling on his bikini bottoms, since he was hoping to get a little sunbathing in this morning.

Stiles tried to be as quiet as possible as he moved around the loft. Derek was sleeping in a bit since last night had been a full moon, and he’d gone for a run with the rest of the pack. Stiles figured he had a couple of hours before Derek had to be up, and with any luck he could get started on his wedding tan. If he could just find the top that went with these bottoms.

(The bikini had been a present from Ellen, of all people, who had handed over the American flag-styled bikini set with a smirk.

“Peter gave me this ages ago,” she admitted. “I love that man, but he has no idea how anything is sized. I couldn’t wear it at all, but I’m sure you can fill it out nicely.” She gave him a wicked wink. “I’m sure Derek would appreciate it even more.”)

He still wasn’t sure about what he should wear for his own wedding, aside from NO DRESS, no matter how much Derek’s father kept hinting at it. “Hinting” might be too mild a word, honestly, considering that the last time they’d been over to the Hale house, David had pulled him into his study to show him the dress he’d bought. “Just in case you change your mind,” David had said, hopefully.

Stiles had to admit, at least to himself, it was a lovely dress, not too froofy, but not overly slinky, either. He’d stammered out something along the lines of “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” and got out of there as soon as possible.

Derek, on the other hand, was fine with Stiles wearing a suit, but was wanting it to be of a more feminine cut, which Stiles was more than okay with, in theory. But the one Derek favored which had palazzo pants, had a blouse which was meant to be worn very open to show off cleavage. 

“You’d look so great in that,” Derek had said, while massaging Stiles’ current B-cups. “Especially if you had a nice set of DDs to show off.”

While Stiles could agree–especially as Derek pulled and twisted on his nipples–that it was sexy, he thought it was a bit slutty for his own wedding. He’d put a pin in the idea, though, and set it aside for later.

He had decided, however, that no matter what he decided to do with his breasts–or how he decided to show them off–he wanted to start working on a tan, and specifically on some tan lines. Even if Derek was the only one who got to see them–especially if that was the case–Stiles thought it would be sexy, especially if he made sure to fill out a nice bikini top while he worked on them.

Stiles turned just as he caught sight of the bikini top he was looking for, which was, for unknown reasons, on the far side of the couch. Instead of going around the couch to get it, though, he stretched out over the back to try to reach it. Which was either his first mistake or the best decision he made that day.

In a moment, he felt hands on his hips, and a hard cock pressing against his ass.

“Mmm, what’s this?” Derek said, voice still rough with sleep. “Is this little patriotic present for me?”

Stiles startled, and tried to stand up, but Derek’s hand on the middle of his back easily kept him pinned over the couch. “Babe, I thought you were sleeping in?” he said, trying to turn his head.

“Well now” he said, starting to hump against Stiles lazily. Stiles’ pussy betrayed him by starting to get wet almost immediately. “I got woken up by my lady making an awful lot of noise this morning. That’s okay, though. It means I should open the present she wrapped for me.”

With that, he pushed down the back of Stiles’ bikini bottoms.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Derek purred, rubbing his fingers against it, making Stiles mew. “God, princess, I can’t believe you give this to me everyday. I’m such a lucky man”

Stiles whimpered, as Derek rubbed the flat of his fingers against Stiles’ pussy, only occasionally pausing to let just the tip of his finger slip inside Stiles before moving on. 

“I’d dive right into that, but I don’t think either of us have the time I’d want to spend,” Derek said regretfully. Stiles looked over his shoulder at him, and was gratified to see Derek pull his underwear aside to slip out his cock. 

They both moaned as Derek slid slowly into Stiles with one thrust. He set a slow pace, at first, and Stiles’ feet could barely touch the ground in this position, so he couldn’t get much leverage to push back into his thrusts. Stiles loved a nice, slow bit of lovemaking with Derek, but this wasn’t the most comfortable position for him to be in.

Apparently, Derek was also determined to make Stiles crazy, as he pulled out of him entirely after only a few thrusts. Stiles whimpered slightly, then startled as Derek slapped his hole.

It wasn’t a hard slap, nothing close to it, but it woke Stiles up. Derek still had one hand on his back, so he couldn’t stand-up, but played with his hole, tapping it just enough to make it tingle and send shivers through the rest of Stiles.

“Oh, wow,” Derek said, almost to himself, as he slapped Stiles’ hole again. “What a beautiful fucking pussy.” More slaps, then he stopped, and Stiles felt the cold air hit his sensitive skin more. “Nice and open for daddy,” Derek muttered, then thankfully pushed his cock back in.

Stiles moaned, even as Derek thrust faster this time, harder, wishing he could just get leverage enough to push back, to speed Derek up. He wanted something harder and faster, though Derek was apparently in a more tender mood.

Derek did step back enough, and helped Stiles stand upright, though, much to Stiles’ relief. Stiles then moaned as Derek’s right hand reached across in front of them to grope and fondle Stiles’ left breast, while his right hand sneaked under Stiles’ bikini bottom to finger at his clit.

“So beautiful,” Derek muttered, even as Stiles moaned under the praise and all the pleasure Derek was giving him, with his cock and his hands, and his mouth at Stiles’ neck.

Derek thrust harder up into him from behind and continued. “So beautiful and wet for me, Stiles,” Derek said into his ear, biting at his lobe and making him shiver. “Did you like that, baby girl? Did you like me spanking your pussy?” 

Stiles whimpered in answer, and raised his own hand to cover Derek’s on his breast, trying to make him pinch his nipple harder. 

“My beautiful little slut,” Derek said, lovingly, even as he obliged Stiles’ wordless demand, and twisted the nipple between his fingers, making Stiles moan and thrust back into the cock inside him harder. “So beautiful for me. So beautiful, no matter what you make yourself look like.”

He was thrusting harder now, obviously close, and Stiles squeezed his pussy on his fiance’s cock inside of him as he felt his own orgasm near.

“You’re all mine, aren’t you, baby?” Derek said, moving faster, and now gripped fully at Stiles’ soft clit, squeezing and making Stiles squeal, even as he pushed himself into Derek’s fist. He was close, so close. “Say you’re mine, Stiles,” Derek demanded.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles panted out, his voice rising the way Derek loved to tease him about, making him sound so feminine when he was close to orgasm. “Fuck, I’m your girl. All yours.”

And Derek thrust faster, harder, and Stiles yelled as Derek hit him just right inside, and pushed him over the edge, squeezing his pussy muscles down hard enough to milk Derek over the edge.

When the orgasm faded enough, Stiles realized they were still standing in the middle of their living room, and Derek was still kissing and biting at his neck.

“Mmm,” Stiles said, not exactly trying to get away. “Now I’m all sticky.” It wasn’t really a complaint, even Stiles could admit.

Derek laughed into his neck.”Well, now. I didn’t mean to make such a mess of my girl. Guess I’ll have to clean her up.”

Stiles put up only a token protest, as Derek lifted him effortlessly off his feet–dick still firmly planted in his pussy–and carried him towards the bathroom and, hopefully, the shower.

Looked like his sunbathing would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.
> 
> Yes, I will eventually get to a wedding, I promise.


End file.
